


And You Can Sharpen Your Knife

by anthologia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Earth-3, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Kissing, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Restraints, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment they’re out of sight, Kon slams her into the wall so hard she sees stars.</p><p>Getting involved with Ultraboy was, in hindsight, a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Can Sharpen Your Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic prompt: 63!Tim/Kon, "I don't like people touching my things." Warnings for violence/assault within the context of a not-super-consensual relationship and general Earth-3-ness.
> 
> Title from "Take Me To Church" by Hozier.

The moment they’re out of sight, Kon slams her into the wall so hard she sees stars. Tim reflexively tries to counter with a strike of her own, but he’s already engaged his TTK, holding her still.

Well. Most of her. “Are you _mind-controlled?_ ”

The stare he pins her with is so intense that she’s almost worried he’s going to burn her right here. (He wouldn’t dare. If a member of the House of Il killed her, Owlman would definitely regard that as an act of war. But Kon is young and volatile and doesn’t always think through the consequences of his actions very well.) “I don’t like other people touching my things,” he growls out.

Straining against his TTK is pretty useless, but she has to try anyway. Anything to vent the sudden flair of anger before it can get out of hand. “I’m not your _thing_.”

“You’re mine.” Before she can counter that, he presses forward and steals her breath with a bruisingly hard kiss, holding it just long enough that she starts to get dizzy – from lack of air or possible concussion, she’s not sure. 

“I’m _Owlman’s_ ,” she spits out as soon as she has the voice to do so. His gaze narrows even more, but she meets it steadily, refusing to show any signs of being intimidated. 

“For now.” His TTK lets go of her all at once as he turns and stalks away. She thinks, briefly, about following up on that, because _fuck_ , she’s pretty sure the bastard clone of Ultraman and Alexander Luthor just announced an intention to steal her away from the Owls, but all she can do for now is slump down against the wall and catch her breath.

Getting involved with Ultraboy was a mistake. She could probably end it by bringing it to Owlman’s attention, but that would risk their current truce with the House of Il _and_ require admitting to her own fuck-up. Thomas would sooner rip Ultraboy apart than let him so much as _touch_ her again, but it’s not likely that Owlman would forget her complicity in the situation. It’s a risk. She’ll need to think about it, and – 

She brushes the back of her head with her fingertips and winces. Ice first, then she’ll consider her options. She’s going to need all the focus she can manage for this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
